Within the finance industry, the risk management of positions in derivatives securities provides a technological challenge. Conventional solutions have focused on providing powerful enough analytical tools to derive the value of securities from the prices of the instruments on which they depend. These solutions have provided mathematical models for behavior of these prices. Such calculations tend to involve computational intensive Monte Carlo techniques, and valuing an individual derivative security may take anywhere from seconds to hours.